


If You Must

by KindHearted1311



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindHearted1311/pseuds/KindHearted1311
Summary: Twin sisters Mia and Merlatta meet secret lover twins, Benjaminn and Henrey. Fortunately for them,  Mia and Merlatta like the twins, too. But, it'll be big surprise for both sets of twins when each sister likes the brother that likes the other. Can they sort out a happy ending, or will it be a sadly wet story?
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Brother/brother - Relationship, Mother/Daughter, Mother/Son - Relationship, Mother/father, Sister/Sister - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Mia Jean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deirana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deirana/gifts).



> If you feel uncomfortable with love stories and/or slight use of curse words, I suggest that you exit this particular selection and find something else to read. There's not introduction to any of the adults, because they don't really need to be introduced. Please comment any questions you have on the particular chapter you have questions on. 
> 
> Thank you!  
> KindHearted1311

Hi! My name is Mia K. Jean. I have curly blonde hair, green eyes, creamy apricot skin, and an odd talent for dancing, singing, and I cheer people up easily. I have a twin sister, who, most of the time I'll resist talking about unless I have to. She's sometimes a bit bossy, but others, she's a bit embarassing. I'm kind of the oposite personality to her.


	2. Merlanna Jean

_I'm_ **Merlanna O. Jean**. I'm a perfect little angel. I've got blonde curly hair, perfect olive eyes, and a slightly tanned apricot skin. I've got a twin sister, Mia, who I'd rather not talk about, because she's never harsh enough. I've also got a cracked foot, so I usually use my wheelchair. 


	3. Henrey Rawedd

Hello, I'm Henrey B. Rawedd. I have dark brown hair and apricot skin, with the sea-green eyes that my entire family has. I have my twin brother by my side at all times, and we are the best of friends.


	4. Benjaminn Rawedd

Hello! I'm Banjaminn D. Rawedd. I have my brother's features; dark brown hair, sea-green eyes, and apricot skin. Me and my brother, we're the closest humans you've ever met. We're all the same, but I'm more responible and he's more silly and trouble-making.


	5. Twins Are Staring

The two Rawedd twins crept around the house and parted the large bush that separated them from their neighbors, the Jeans. "Will someone _please_ tell me if we're supposed to be out here, spying on the Jean girls?" whispered a very confused and slightly irritated Benjaminn. "Calm yourself, we just need to see what they like to do and then we'll be off like nothing happened." said the twin "Besides, it's not like they'll mind, one of them's starin' at you through the Kitchen window every morning, Ben." _I can't believe it. A Jean? Looking at me? No way, just no way!_ thought Benjaminn. "Look, dude, if you don't believe me, you can check this morning at breakfast. If there's sudden movement, she's looking." said the twin. Benjaminn sighed "We shouldn't be here, Henrey. If you don't get up to bed and get some sleep, Mom'll kill me." he said. "I never did understand why she trusted you so much." mumbled Henrey. "Come on, I don't wanna get caught, you nimpty!" Benjaminn whisper-shouted at his twin. "Okay, okay. I whish I'd gotten an idea of them."


	6. Love Awaits

At the breakfast table, Mrs. Jean is telling her children about manners. The twins try ever so hard to listen to what their mother is saying, but they just _**have**_ to be asked to the dance! Merlatta can't resist looking out the window to see if the Rawedd family is up yet. "Mum, did we ever visit our neighbors when they moved here?" asked Mia "It really is a neighborly thing to do." Mrs. Jean looked as though she'd really rather not talk about it. "Meladie, dear, it's Mia. You know how she gets about these kinds of things." said Mr. Jean "Very well." she said, with a sigh "We didn't, dear. They were always busy, asleep, or trying to ffind a job for that mother of theirs." Merlatta checked that nobody was looking her way, and peeked out the window. There was something strange this time. A figure, staring back at her. _Holy shit, he's looking at me!_ she thought. The figure motioned for another figure, she guessed it was the twin. They seemed to gasp. They must've thought she'd run away as soon as they saw her. She smiled and they smiled back. "Mer, what're you doing staring out of the window like that? I can't beleive you're doing that again! Goodness sakes, you're 14, I would've expected better!" said Mia and Mrs. Jean together. "I can't help it!" Merlatta protested. "Well, do you really know that? Have you really tried not to?" said Mia. "Good point." said Merlatta and Mr. Jean. "I've always tried, you're just better at it. You've still got my problem, Mia" said Merlatta. Mr. Jean confused and couldn't help but ask " She hasn't got a cracked foot.What're you talking about?" "Oh, you goof, she's in love." said Merlatta, but then she wished she hadn't because her twin was now trieng to pounce on her like a hungry cat, and screaming things like, " _That's not anyone's buisness but mine!_ " and, " _How dare you lie like that, you little monster!_ " They managed to calm Mia down a bit and fit blinds on the outside of the and the inside of the house. 


	7. Breakfast Spies

" _Breakfast!!!_ " yelled Mrs. Rawedd early in the morning. "Mum, can't we have 10 more minutes?" whined Henrey through his pillow. "Henrey, you've got a big day ahead of you, remember?" Henrey could hear his twin begin through the wall "You said that they were staring. If we find out they are, we need to go and see them. And haven't you been looking for a playdate, you 15-year-old toddler?" "Ben! I'm not going! I can't, you know I can't go and _see them_ , it's impossible, I'll faint! And they'll all laugh and! Oh, now my stomach hurts!" said Henrey. "Oh, get up, you lump." retorted Benjaminn "Fine, I'll look to see if they _are_ looking, and I'll call you if they are." "Fine, you got a deal." 

The twins tuble-fought down the stairs and straightened up, as usual. They sat down at the table, as usual. The curtains next to Benjaminn were open, as usual. Benjaminn looked out, not usual. Benjaminn saw one of the Jean girls looking out at him, not usual, but that's what he wanted. Benjaminn beckoned Henrey over and Henrey fell over. "Oh, you wimp." said Benjaminn. Then he saw a conversation between the two girls, then a confused Mr. Jean got into the conversation, one twin started to try and jump on the other, and Benjaminn had an odd feeling that they were putting on a show for him. "Okaaaaay, so, I think we should wait a while before we go and ring-a-bell, Henrey." said Benjaminn to the odd lump on the floor which was his twin brother. "Yeah, a long while." replied the other. "Oh, why you little lump of toddlerness, we'lll go after _lunch_ not after Mum _dies_!" said Banjaminn angrily. "Oh, well, then, you just better fuck up, until I get hold of you, _SAFETY MAN_!" Tumble-running up the stairs, into the bedroom _click_ says the lock on the door and we're safe from Mr. Twin Brother, and whew, we can wait until after lunch and then see Henrey faint at the sight of Mia Jean, embarassing Benjaminn just in time to be dismissed my Mrs. Jean and take a teen-like nap, eat dinner, and go to bed.


End file.
